Star Fox Legends: The Staff of the Phoenix
by Kyle Bottieri
Summary: My first fan fiction that is a sequel to the game Star Fox 64. For full synopsis see Chapter 1.


Hello everyone. This is my first fan fiction and is a sequel based off the Nintendo game Star Fox 64. Star Fox has always been my favorite video game of all time and I know many others who have loved it as well. Please give me feedback on things that were good, or needed improvement. I won't take your comments the wrong way, and would like to perfect my writing skills so that I'll be able produce the best story I can.

**Star Fox**

**The Staff of the phoenix**

**Synopsis**

Three years have passed since the events of Star Fox 64. The Lylat System has flourished in the golden years of peace following the defeat of the evil Dr. Andross. The Star Fox team has since joined forces with General Pepper and the newly formed Alliance of Planets. Although Andross has truly been defeated once and for all, evil still lurks in the distant and darkest reaches of space. As Fox McCloud and his team of fighter pilots enjoy the seemingly tranquil events of recent months, a confederacy of Andross's followers have begun their search for a mysterious object thought to have been destroyed ages ago. An ancient artifact from ages past with the ability to dispense absolute power and seal the fate of the entire galaxy. . .

**Chapter one**

**The Sky of Corneria**

Fox J. McCloud ran his fingers over the smooth leather trim lining the cockpit of his Arwing class star fighter. He leaned in close to examine the exquisite detail of the embroidery that traced its way along the premium fabric. Not a single loose stitch of imperfection of any kind. He prided himself in keeping his ship in such immaculate condition at all times. His eyes slowly surveyed the rest of the interior of the military craft. All manner of displays, lights, sensors, and switches, created a universe of their own inside the fighter. Every aspect of the craft was masterfully designed for combat and comfort; from the heads up display to the supportive safety harnesses. He scanned every inch of the impeccable cockpit, but his eyes ultimately rested on an old picture that had been taped to the side of the instrument panel. It was a photo of Fox as a young child perched on the shoulders of his father James McCloud. It depicted a brilliant sunny day on his home world and in the background lay an entire city of skyscrapers and space vessels. Not a day passed by that Fox didn't reflect on his childhood years, and above all else he missed his father. Although his official status was missing in action, most everyone Fox knew believed him to be dead. Nevertheless, Fox was certain he would see him again someday.

Piloting against the backdrop of millions of stars was, at times, where he felt most at home. Drifting through the vastness of space, the only sensations he experienced were the resonating hum of the Arwing engines and a very mild vibration from their thrust. The large glass panels provided Fox with a full panoramic view of his surroundings. Through the starboard pane loomed the gigantic red and orange gas formation Sector Z. He savored its luminous aura and smiled back at the nebulous form. No matter how many places he visited, he was always captivated by the genuine beauty of the Lylat System. After absorbing this breathtaking scene, he realized how little time he devoted to truly admiring moments like these. He had spent his entire life traveling to distant worlds. Planet after planet, he had granted aid to those in need and remained true to his chivalric code of conduct. He refused to give in to the greed and corruption that plagued all too many star systems in the galaxy. From his mercenary beginnings, to the pinnacle of his military career, Fox had trained and disciplined himself to be the best. He was one of the finest pilots in the galaxy, and his skill with a blaster was virtually unrivaled.

Not long after the attacks dealt by the evil Andross, Fox and his fellow wing mates Bill, Falco, Peppy, and Slippy joined forces with General Pepper and the Alliance of Planets. The Alliance was formed shortly after the defeat of Andross, when the planets of the Lylat and nearby star systems unified their forces. With all of the local systems collaborating, they were able to gain better protection and trade. There were now virtually hundreds of worlds that belonged to the Alliance, and the entire fleet of starships was perceived to be unmatched in size. After a few years of service they had all become experienced leaders and received promotions. Fox was the leader and backbone of the Star Fox team and had earned the rank of Lieutenant General. He was also the leader of a band of thirty ships designated Yellow Squadron.

Fox turned to look out of his port side panel and drifting gracefully among the stars was the Star Fox team's command ship Great Fox, now an invaluable asset to the Alliance. He had many memories with that ship, and it had aided him on more adventures than he could remember. Fox activated his rear view display, which projected an image of Yellow Squadron branching out in a "V" formation behind him. He opened a com-link to the other ships and directed, "All ships in Yellow Squadron merge into hyperspace formation and standby for my command." Immediately his ships peeled away from cruising positions and set up for the jump to hyperspace. Fox continued, "Set your destination for Corneria, coordinates are in the Arwing's central computer."

The incoming transmission light began to blink and Fox pressed receive. The message was coming from ROB, a highly intelligent android aboard Great Fox.

"Lieutenant Fox, is Yellow Squadron prepared for hyper travel?"

"Affirmative ROB, Yellow Squadron standing by," Fox acknowledged.

After a pause ROB concluded the transmission by saying, "All battle cruisers in ready positions, proceed Yellow Squadron."

"All right boys, here we go!" Fox exclaimed and the space surrounding his Arwing flashed a blinding white light that engulfed the entire fleet and the ships were gone.

Less than half an hour later, the fleet decelerated out of light speed. Directly ahead was the beautiful planet of Corneria, the crown jewel of the Lylat System. It's bold blue oceans glistened, even from space, through the crystal clear atmosphere. Great Fox directed the ships to land in Kkytis, now not only the new capital city of Corneria, but also the home base for the entire Alliance. The skyscraping metropolis was built to replace the former capital, Corneria City, which was virtually demolished as a result of Andross's most invasion. The city was designed to be twice as glorious as the old capital, and certainly surpassed all expectations. There truly wasn't a more wondrous city in the entire star system.

Fox and his squadron headed the fleet, flying low over the warm waters of the Lidst Ocean until Kkytis appeared on the horizon. Astonishing architecture that pierced the clouds, residential buildings, and all manner of beachfront dining and entertainment seemed to usher the ships in, as if to say, "Welcome Home." The sun drawing close to the horizon, coupled with the backdrop of the city, produced a mesmerizing scene.

Just to the north of the city was the enormous home base of the Alliance. It measured approximately ten kilometers across and was large enough to accommodate nearly every ship in the Alliance. The Arwings and capital vessels approached their designated landing areas and lowered themselves to the ground, using their hover thrusters to gently touch down on the pavement of the base. The troops exited their crafts and lined up according to rank and squadron. The entire fleet met in the enormous Alliance Assembly Hall that could hold tens of thousands. There was widespread chatter and confusion as legions of Alliance troops headed for their seats. Fox led Yellow Squadron down a long corridor lined with portraits of reputable war and political figures and up numerous flights of stairs. The building was extremely spacious, with vaulted ceilings reaching high above the crowd's heads. The ceilings were adorned with hand painted murals of the planets and sectors of the Alliance systems. Massive marble columns lined the walkways and even the ceramic steps of the entryway contained elegant inlays of gold and silver. The carpets were both bold and luxurious, boasting bright colors and intricate patterns throughout. Fox had not been to the Assembly Hall in over a year and every time he returned he was always stunned by its dramatic ambiance. During his ascent, he crossed paths with his long time friend and teammate Peppy Hare and halted to greet him.

"Hey Pep!" Fox exclaimed, eager to catch up with his old pal.

"Hiya Fox," Peppy answered, "Where do they have your Squad located?"

"Level Five, Section B."

"Great! Red Squad's in Section C, right next to yours."

The two of them climbed one last flight of stairs and directed their squadrons into the appropriate rows of seats.

"What's all this about?" Fox inquired. He hadn't been briefed on this meeting, which was peculiar for someone who held as high a rank as he did.

"Don't know," Peppy replied, "but they've been keeping a tight lid on it, that's for sure."

Fox sighed. There were only two reasons that General Pepper would call a meeting of the entire Alliance fleet. Either things were very good, or very bad. In the past, General Pepper had never kept anything like this secret from him or the rest of the Squadron Leaders. He was always the first one contacted when a situation developed; always the first one to know. This time however, appeared to be different.

General Pepper, the Commander in Chief of the Alliance, began to take role of the fleet. He surveyed the hall for any planets or systems not present. After a couple of minutes, he approached the podium in the center of the stage and cleared his throat. The mass of soldiers silenced themselves.

"You have been gathered here today," the General began, "to be informed of the objectives of your next mission. I have ordered everyone's attendance because I have distressing news that will affect the entire Alliance."


End file.
